RV: other stories
by Nemoskull
Summary: What happens after the battle in Tokyo? how does the average yokai live in a world that is just beginning to realize they exist? follows a succubus, a witch and a snow woman living far from japan. modern AU. same settings, but adding in cell phones and other stuff. all OC cast.
1. Chapter 1 Succubus

_AN: okay, so this is an AU, it takes place in the modern world. JAXA, the ISS, cell phones. Everything. I'm not going to try to explain the conflicts with the manga. I'm just going with japan is way behind the times. (they still actually use phone line faxes IRL.)_

_almost no one from the manga or anime will probably here, we know the super powerful Moka, the genius Yukari and them all. I wonder how this would affect the less powerful yokai spread around the world. For ever Yukari, there are a thousand witches who struggle with basic magic, for every Moka Akashiya there are a hundred lesser vampires who blood is so diluted that they are not much better then base line human. And then Moka and company bust open the yokai world with there battle in the middle of Tokyo. And then they get go to back to yokai academy and its separate world, safe from everything they just unleashed. _

_Not everyone gets to, and those are the stories I wanted to tell. Everyday yokai just trying to get along with the fear of the bad old times, still fresh. The witch hunts were real to them, just just tales. _

_And also the human side. People who see what might be, what could be. _

_Note, there will be a succubus, expect the sex demon to behave, well, like a sex demon. There will be lemons when it fits the story. Later tho. Much later._

_CHAPTER ONE: the succubus._

Sonia glanced down at her watch and huffed. Another 20 minutes of boring classes. College was supposed to be one big party with an endless stream of hot guys, but some one had lied to her. First, it was a small college, something called a community college. And while she was in the dorms, there really wasn't much going on. Some parties that consisted of mostly drinking and video games. What few hot guys there were seemed few and far between, with most of them either weirdly religious and very not sex friendly, or oddly focused on their studies. And not very sex friendly.

She quietly cursed under her breath for coming here. She finally was ready to find her destined one, but ended up in some little shit hole town. Still, the pull of this place was strong. Like really strong. Succubi were all about feelings, and she knew better than to ignore them. So she doodled in class, waiting for it to be over. It was math, and required for some of her other classes.

The bell rang and she slammed out of there and didn't look back. Up next was welding, that frustratingly involved a lot of books and remembering numbers. She was good with her hands, and so figured that burning a stick next to but not touching a piece of metal should have been easy. And it was, but the endless numbers and figures made her head hurt. The only reason she kept at it was for the guys. A few were good looking, most were average, none ugly. Some how she had envisioned hot sweating bodies dripping sexily with sweat, instead she got smelly helmet of darkness, hot leather that smelled like something died and bits of burned skin and the mother of all hellish sun burns. And reading. Lots and lots of reading.

If nothing else, it was supposed to be good money. And there were very few female welders, so that alone meant she was staying. Working a job with no competition was worth all the endless numbers that danced in her dreams and made fun of her as she tried to sleep. Master of dreams she might be, but those numbers had so flooded her mind she gave up by the third night trying to make them go away.

Class passed pretty easy for her, with only a minimum of the hated text books and mostly practical work. With her succubus strength and steady hands keep the spark were it was supposed to go was easy. Working the gas wasn't that hard. The smell was something she was getting used to. The teacher went on about 'xray quality' but she could tell if it was good just by the smell. Was kinda like a burnt steak, but with bits of garlic mixed in.

college was out and she went back to the dorms to shower and then decided to get something to eat in the town nearby. She hitch hiked without fear, there wasn't much that could hurt her, not with 12 inch razor claws and the ability to fly. She ended up wandering the outdoor version of a mall that was made up of half shoe stores, and half of those half sneakers. The rest of the buildings were filled with restaurants.

She wander up and down until she stood in front of a pizza place. The small mom and pop store had there door propped open and the alluring aroma of pizza and all things edible wafted out to greet her. She walked in and studied the food on display, making her way slowly up to the counter were a teen of maybe all of 17 manned the register. He wasn't a bad looking kid, but he would look a hell of a lot better if he would just stand up straight.

"I'll take a pizza, with extra meat." she said, then wanted to face palm for the innuendo laced order.

"Uh, sure, I mean yes. uh.." he stammered, trying to keep his eyes on hers. She had to give him that, he hadn't once looked at her tits.

"That one." she said with a smile, pointing to the pizza she wanted.

"Sure." he said before grabbing a slice and handing it to her. "that will be $7.46."

She handed over the money, and he dropped it. She went for a stray quarter that was in danger of falling off the counter just as he went for the same quarter. Their hands touched for briefest of moment, with him jerking back.

Sonia lived forever in that moment. Skin on skin, she had flashes of lust filled bedroom encounters, of naked days spent by the lake, breakfast in bed, followed by actual eating of food in bed. Of late night dates, cuddled close in the theater, the intoxicating scent of him so close and yet so maddening far away. Of meeting his parents, of rings and children. First days of school, working in the yard sweat dripping down her breast, his eyes still full of love and lust even tho the kids now were driving cars and having dates of there own. Of lazy mornings and being surprised by there family as they celebrated there 20th anniversary. Of naked flights with him clinging on to her arms as her wings carried them to a lonely city roof top to watch the stars under a blanket huddled close for warmth, the feel of him pressing into her backside, his hardness so close, so warm. She slipped off her skirt, never really wanting to wear panties in case of just a time like this, his hands on her breast, his whispers of love in her ears as she grinds her ass against his-

"Are you okay? Miss? Should I call some one?"

"what?"

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

"Yes." she said out of reflex, before adding, "why?"

"cus you dropped our pizza on the floor and are kinda drooling." he said with a blush, his eyes meeting hers before glancing away.

"oh. Oh damn." Sonia said as she finally looked down at her pizza sitting on the floor.

"Here, another. On the house." he passed her a new slice as she grabbed some napkins and tried to clean up her mess.

"I'm so sorry!"

"No its okay. It happens."

"really?"

"Okay, not really. This is the first time. Really, its okay."

"well, if you say so. I'm really sorry. I'm Sonia by the way." she said, extending her hand over the counter. He let out an uneasy forced smile and shook her hand. Again the flashes came and went, but was so brief and fleeting she almost dismissed it. Almost.

"Tony."

"So, how long have you worked hear?" she asked.

"since forever. My parents run the place. Its kind of a family business."

"Oh, that's really nice."

"Expect for the part where your boss is also your dad, and your other boss is your mom."

"yeah, now that you put it that way..." she trailed off, enjoying the real smile he graced her with. They made as much small talk as she could milk out of the situation before she finally had to eat her pizza. She waved at him and walked out of the building feeling numb all over.

She knew what this was. Destiny. Her destined one. Her everything. He was 17. She was pretty sure there were laws against that.

"Fuck!" she yelled as she took out her anger on an innocent wall. She let out an 'oops' as she pulled her fist out the wall, leaving behind a small crater in it. Damn but Tony had lust rolling off if him in waves.

Tony got off the clock when his dad came back from the store. The rest of the night was pretty much the same. It all paled in the memory of Sonia. That shock when they touched, it felt almost painful. It wasn't like he had never touched a girl before, but there some something about here. She was older, and was just being nice. With looks like that she probably had her pick of anyone she wanted.

Tony finally got home near midnight, the it being an unusually busy weekday. School was tomorrow, and he would be tired again. But money was money, his parents paid him by the hour, with as many hour as he could fit in. his social life was pretty much is work life.

He took a shower, played some games them went to bed with dreams of a raven haired Sonia.


	2. Chapter 2 Snow Fairy

_CHAPTER TWO: the snow fairy._

Yuki Orenshi flung open the door to her house and started stripping off clothes even before she shut the door with her foot. 90 degrees Fahrenheit might not seem like a lot to a human, but for a Yuki-Onna, a snow woman, it was hellish. Knowing it was going to get all the way up to way past a hundred was something she understood before coming here, but wasn't really real to her. Until now.

It was hot. So utterly, mind numbingly hot. Dangerously hot. Her yokai was depleted just from keeping herself from over heating. And the AC only went down to 60, what she would consider swimming weather. But the job was great money, and her family needed her, a string of unseasonably warm winters had left a very short skiing season, and her usually snow bound family lodge was falling on hard times. She had found a job in the desert as an ice sculptures. Never mind that it was her magic and not her hands doing all the work, the money was great and no one was any the wiser.

It wasn't like the family could just up and move. The entire lodge was home to yokai village up in the mountains, protected by wards that left anyone not wanted there wandering back to were they started from with nothing but a fuzzy memory of a short walk. That kind of magic took generations to set up and constant up keep to keep active in this world of cell phone cameras and GPS. The village had resorted to sending there youngest and strongest members to the city to make money to help keep up the village.

Yuki plopped down in front of her computer and checked her bank balance. That simple act kept her sane in the heat. If she had to deal with one more asshole on the bus in the fucking heat she was liable to send four foot ice javelin right in there heart, damn the consequences.

Looking at the numbers made it better some how, reminded her that lives were depending on her. Grandmothers, children too young to understand the danger of humanity. It was up to her and just a few others to send money back to keep them safe. Times may change, but money would always buy off humans who would look the other way for enough cash.

She shut down the computer and pulled a bag of ice from the freezer and started water for a bath. Even the cold water wasn't. And everyone said the cold would be hot, and the hot would be cold. She thought there were messing with her. Now running her hand under the decidedly warm water she was pretty sure it was the truth. She dumped in the 20 pound bag of ice and sank into the chilled goodness and let the stress and worry of the day slip away as the heat was cleansed from her body by the ice cold that made her feel right like nothing else could. Tomorrow was another day, but right now, everything was nice. A frozen dinner still froze and some ice cream and then she would be ready for another day.


	3. Chapter 3 Pursuit

**_AN: thunderwolf7226, thank you! im glad you enjoyed them. _**

_CHAPTER THREE: becoming the hunter_

The week passed by agonizingly slow for Sonia, the constant assault of the hated numbers seemed to mount an offensive like she hand never seen. Her nights were troubled, with dreams of tony mixed with flashes of incredible loneliness. Even the lust filled glances sent her way some how seemed hollow, instead of the filling energy they used to. It just seem so… pointless. She finally said fuck it, and left early. Either she would pass or not. The whole reason she had come here was to find her destined one, and she found him. But damn if the deck wasn't stacked against her.

She walked to the pizza show this time, trying to figure an angle with Tony. Every thing she though of was either way to sexual, or idiotic. This was a new one for her. Men were coming to her, not the other way around. And tony was… inexperienced. He smelled like a virgin. Damn if that wasn't an alluring smell.

She stood outside the pizza place a lot longer than she had planned, before going inside. Tony wasn't there. She felt both relived and cheated at the same time. She walked in and waited in line before placing her order. This time she was given a number and slid into a table that had a good view of the entrance. An older woman came to bring her her pizza.

"i so love your pizza, is it your recipe?" Sonia asked her waitress, she figured was Tony's mother.

"yes it is! Been in the family for generations. I haven't see you in before, are you new in town?"

"No, I'm taking classes at the college." Sonia said, before realizing a college girl might not make the best impression on mom here. "Welding." she said, hoping to change the image of party college girl, even if it was why she came in the first place.

"Really? That's quite the field."

"Its a lot of numbers. I thought it would be easy, and the actual welding is, but its endless pages of numbers..." she trailed off with a very real shudder. Succubi were creatures of feelings, not numbers and stuff like that.

"Yeah, I can see that. My husband is like that. Cooking is no problem, but keeping track of the books is beyond him." she said with a warm smile.

"I'm Sonia."

"Sophie, nice to meet you. Tony is my son, and he is usually here, but the little bugger took tonight off."

"Yeah, I think I met him last time I came in here." Sonia said, a small goofy smile coming unbidden to her lips.

"really?" was all Sophie said her eyes hardening a bit. "Funny, I thought he would have mentioned a girl like you."

"Uh… well you know..." Sonia trailed off. This was his mother, and it wasn't going very well for her.

"Speak of the devil." Sophie said. Sonia glanced away from her to look at the door to see Tony walking in carrying some boxes. There eyes met and he almost dropped the boxes. Sophie noticed this and Sonia wanted again to face palm. She was acting like a fool and acting like some love stuck school girl. Which she was when she though about it. But the wrong school.

Sophie wandered off and Sonia ate as slowly as possible thanking that it was busy. Tony disappeared back into the kitchen and it wasn't looking good for her chances to talk more with him. She ended up leaving and watching a movie at a near by theater. The pizza shop was between her and the bus stop, and if she played the time right, she would pass by just as the pizza shop was closing.

The movie was boring, the theater dark and the popcorn the highlight of the whole thing. She stepped out in to the cooling nighttime and started walking back to the pizza shop with the excuse that it was on the way to the bus stop. She turned the corner and saw Sophie locking up. Sonia cursed her luck as Sophie waved her over. Pasting a smile on her face, Sonia waved back and hurried a bit.

"we meet again." Sophie said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Yeah, just on my way to the bus stop."

"oh, ill give you a ride!"

"you sure, I don't want to impose." Sonia said trying to keep her voice even. Damn it, this was hard. Being the one chasing sucked ass. But not in a fun way. In a bad way.

"its no problem." Sophie said as she led them both into the parking lot. A car drove by and Sophie waived, Sonia turning her head to see tony and his dad drive away in a second car as her heart sank. The ride back to the college was quite, punctuated by mindless questions and pointless answers. They pulled into the parking lot and just ans Sonia went for the door, Sophie uttered firmly, "wait."

"yeah?" she said, trying to play it cool.

"Listen, I don't know what game your playing, but Tony is no part of it."

"Sophie, I'm not playing any game. Its just good pizza."

"Bullshit." Sophie said. That actually hurt. The woman was good, and Sonia was finding out she sucked at being the one pursuing.

"Really, ism not-"

"Stop with the lies already!"

Sonia looked at her, the volume startling her. This was going bad, real fast. Sophie knew she was interested, but had it all wrong. All she was some one trying to take advantage of her son, but the truth was so far from that. For Sonia, this was it, her only shot. The only one. There would never be anyone else. Just the though of that idea brought tears to her eyes. If Sophie turned against her, it was game over. Realizing she had nothing left to lose, she told the truth.

"I am NOT playing games here. What ever you think of me, i'm not playing games."

"then..." Sophie prodded.

"I-" she stopped and tried to find some way of telling the truth, but failed.

"I'm waiting." Sophie said, her face darkening. Sonia was losing fast. She finally came as close as she could.

"Its love at first sight!" she blurted out. Sophie started at her, and she stared back.

"Well out of all the bullshit I expected, that was the last one." she seemed to soften, "well, whatever. Were here, have a nice night."

Sonia got out and went to her dorms.


	4. Chapter 4 Shock

chapter four

Yuki opened her eyes feeling almost ready for the day. Another day of working her craft, of making the impossible possible for large sums of money. She was just about out the door when her phone rang. It was her mother.

"Hello."

"Have you heard?"

"heard what? I've been busy."

"the battle in Tokyo."

"What battle?" Yuki said, closing the door and locking it.

"a Shinso battle. A new clan was battling some monster right in the middle of Tokyo!"

"They couldn't be that stupid! They were supposed to prevent this!" Yuki almost screamed into her phone.

"i know that! But they failed. Somehow they failed. There trying to clean it up, but a video still got out. I'm calling you to let you know. If things even feel dangerous there-".

"I know mom. Ill leave."

"please do so. We can survive without money if we have to."

"Mom, the old ways don't work anymore." Yuki said, massaging her head.

"we will be careful. Only people who wont be missed."

"Mom, no. you'll just endanger us all." Yuki said, pausing, "the world is different now. We have to find a new way."

"sweetie,-"

"No mom." she said cutting off her mother. "we wont go back to the old ways. We will find a way forward."

"humans cant be trusted."

"I know that. But they love money more then anything else. In fact, I bet there love of money is greater than their hatred for yokai." she said, more to her self then anyone else. Her mother was silent over the phone.

"just be safe."

"i will be. I love you."

the phone went dead. She sagged against the door, sliding to the floor shaking. This was big, never before had the shinso dynasty let this happen. Humans knew, maybe not many, but there had to be a few that knew. Video might be dismissed by most, but not all.

"it will be okay." she said to herself, "it will be okay."

she didn't feel okay.


	5. Chapter 5 Witch

_chapter five: the Witch_

Clair sat in school, not really listening to the teacher. In the last month of her final year, she really didn't pay attention to much. She glanced over to her friend, Sarah who was furiously scribbling notes. _Pfft, whatever._ She thought with a half smile. Sarah wasn't really that good of a student, but news of some distant relatives meteoric success had gotten word to her, and Sarah wasn't about to be left behind.

Clair shook her head and went back to day dreaming. Lunch was almost here she wanted to bug Sarah about it some more. She refused to say anything about this relative, but Clair knew if she pushed hard enough, she would get something. Everyone needed a hobby.

Sarah, unbeknownst to Clair, wasn't writing down home work. She was trying to understand what Yukari Sendo had done. A research paper had been circulating and had eventually reached the shores of the USA and by extension Clair. Her family was distantly related to the Sendo's, so they got it a bit before anyone else. Almost a month later and Sarah was still trying to understand it, to little avail.

The problem was Yukari was a genius. She combined traditional magic, science and her own brand of magic into something so far beyond the average witch it wasn't even funny. Sarah last name was Hull, not Sendo, but the family was still considered part of the extended Sendo clan by several marriages. And that was why Sarah was so driven to understand this. It was humiliating to thing a witch four years younger than her was so far ahead in... well everything. Word had reached the Hull family of witches that young Yukari was all but married to Shinso vampire, whose almost clan included a bizarre mix of another witch, and snow woman and of all things, a succubus. In comparison Sarah had accomplished nothing. She was still in high school. If Yukari wasn't college level by now it was because she chose to.

Sarah's thoughts were derailed by Clair saying something.

"What?" came Sarah's short answer.

"I said, get a load of this. Vampires in Tokyo!" Clair said.

"its probably some weird cosplay thing or something." she said turning back to her notes.

"check it out, real video. Look!" Clair said shoving a cell phone in her face.

Clair hadn't been sure what to expect, but Sarah's face turning white had been the last. She looked at her friend, who suddenly looked terrorized

"Relax Sarah. Its just a video."

"Who else has this!" Sarah hissed as her fist closed painfully tight around Clair's

"almost no one."

"then where did you get it from?"

"the internet. A friend from china sent me the link to a Japanese forum that had the video."

"I have to go." was all Sarah said before bolting out the door. Clair sat there for a second before deciding to run after her. She was panting hard as she finally caught up to her in a nearby park.

"Slow down Sarah!" Clair said as she decided to tackle her friend. The girls crashed to the ground in a hump.

"Whats going on Sarah? Your freaking out over a video. Its not even real."

Sarah didn't say anything, she just sat there. The silence dragged on before it was Sarah who broke it.

"but what if it wasn't?" Sarah asked in a tiny voice.

"Well that would be really cool, don't you think? Real live vampires!" Clair couldn't help but be excited at the idea.

"idiot! Don't you remember the Salem witch trails? The vampire hunters? Every story ever told of succubi? Has it ever occurred to you that the world might hate witches and want them all dead?! That it has tried to exterminate us before!" Sarah blurted out.

"fuck." Sarah muttered realizing what she just said.

Clair looked at her friends, trying to tell what the joke was. Desperately wanting it to be a joke. Because there was no way it was all real. She figured it was just some elaborate viral campaign. But Sarah's reaction wasn't fake. She could see her hands shaking, the terror in her eyes as she watched ever distant person.

"Sarah..." Clair finally said, reaching out for her friends hand, cupping them in hers. "if its real then it will be okay. The world is different now. People are different now. I wont hate you."

"You wont. But what about everyone else? What about your mother. What about the cops. What do you think will happen to me once they find out what magic can really do?" Sarah continued, her hands still trembling

"Death curses aren't real. Its not like magic can kill some one, that is just a story," Clair paused, looking at her friend expectantly, "right?"

Clair didn't respond, but looked down and away, telling Sarah all she needed to know.

"Fuck." Clair finally said sitting down next to Sarah grabbing her hand in hers. Trying not to notice the trembling of her own hand.

"its probably okay. Everyone still thinks its some kind of cg, or a viral video or something. Almost no one thinks its real. Hell, almost no one even knows the video exists. Its one TV camera crew with super outdated equipment. I mean its in 240p. It will be okay."

"sure." Sarah said quietly.


	6. Chapter 6 Reading

Chapter six: the reading

Sophie put the car in drive and headed home. The girl was clearly after her boy, but she seems honest if nothing else. Everything she has seen had told her she was going to hurt tony, but after talking with her now, somehow she didn't feel that same. Biting her lip, she wondered what to do about it. She couldn't just tell the girl to stay away. She ended up calling her sister. The line picked up, but she was greeted by silence.

"Mavis, I know your there."

"Yes." came her sisters voice.

"Mavis i-"

"You have a problem, and now you come to me." it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Mavis i-"

"What you have to say is irreverent. As I recall you disowned me. Said my, and I quote, 'sad delusions were dangerous'."

Sophie gritted her teeth but didn't say anything yet. Mavis continued.

"and that my 'witchcraft' was the work of the devil, and that I was going to burn in hell forever."

"Mavis i-"

"and since I had chose the path of the devil, that my sister was dead to me. And yet here you call."

"Mavis i-"

"have a problem, yes I know. And you need my help? Hmm?"

"yes."

"Well that's all you had to say. I'm sure the lord will forgive you. After all, he died so you can be forgiven."

Sophie ground her teeth hard enough that she was worried she might break them. Everything Mavis had said was true, but she put it like that made it sound like she was the bad one.

"Mavis, I need your help. There is a girl after Tony. She older. A lot older. Can you do you..."

"My?" Mavis prompted.

"Your witchcraft stuff," she growled out, "to see if she is dangerous."

"ah, i'm sure she is. But the question is to who?"

"Dangerous to tony! Who else?! God damn it, why can't you-" Sophie stopped herself. This wasn't helping. The lord might condemn her, but she was seriously worried for her son.

"very well. When and were can I meet this girl?"

"Well, she likes to hang around when Tony's working, so i'm guessing the weekends, nears closing."

"Well, ill see you then!" Mavis said, then hung up.

Sophie grumbled under her breath, wondering if she had just made a serious mistake.

Sonia never knew a week could pass so slow. Time dragged on and on, a relentless march in slow motion she was powerless to speed up. Even her war with the text books seem to be easier in comparison to the slowly turning days. She figured Friday near closing time was the best time if the wanted to happen to bump in to tony. There was so much wrong with the whole situation.

"I'm so fucked." she said out loud, causing the professor to give her a dirty look. The only high light of Friday was the practical exam in welding. A whole day free from the tyranny of the 5160s and penetration at depths charts was a blessing. Just her and the simple pushing around of molten metal. Even the dead smell from the helmets seemed less.

The class finished, and she walked back to the dorms for a shower with a unnervingly long time agonizing about her clothes. Almost everything she had was geared to show off her figure. Subtle wasn't in her closet, but she managed to pick out jeans and a sweater that wasn't too revealing.

She walked to the pizza shop, thankful for the cool nights. The moon was shining bright tonight, lighting her way. She walked in, flashed a smile at tony who was behind the counter before walking up. They made small talk with him giving the occasional smile and her trying to keep a stupid smile off her face. She ended up taking her food to a table that let her glace at the kitchen area without being too overt.

She was surprised when a women slid into her table.

"May I sit here?" she said with a smile.

"Uh sure. I guess." Sonia wanted tell the woman to fuck off, but she really didn't want to seem rude after the talk with Sophie. She was skating on thin ice as it was.

"So, you must be Sonia! I have heard very little about you."

Sonia choked on her drink. Who was this woman?!

"Can I help you?" Sonia asked directly.

"Yes, you can." she leaned forward. "I want to do a reading on you."

"and who are you again?"

"Mavis. Tony's aunt."

"What kind of reading?" she asked, not liking were this was going. She could almost feel a tiny bit of yokai from this woman. She had a witch in her family some where a lot way back.

"an aura reading." she said, still sitting here, a faint smile on her face. She leaned in, "we are worried about tony. I'm sure you understand."

_fuck fuck fuck_ Sonia though. This was getting bad real fast. Either this woman was crazy, bad, or she wasn't, and that was worse. These were the gate keepers to her destined one though. She closed her eyes and tried to stretch out with her feelings.

"Okay." Sonia said, her voice surprising herself.

"give me your hand."

"what, here?"

"yes." Mavis said. Sonia looked around at the empty restaurant suddenly realizing they were the only ones in the dining room. She let out a nervous breath and extended her hand. Charm was never her strong suit, and it didn't work in woman anyways. "fuck." she muttered under her breath.

Mavis looked across the table at the young woman. Pretty, with the kind of body that would drive men crazy and a smile that could make anyone feel at ease. She looked down at her extended hand before she took in in hers and began to draw on the table with a crayon sacred symbols passed down from generation to generation. Once the circle was complete, she started chanting the words.

She chanted over and over until her eyes closed and the world slipped away, the sound of her own beating heart deafening in her ears, the scrap of her aging skin against the oh so softness of the young vixen sitting across her electric and dancing on her palms.

There was the darkness that always came from a reading, but she kept chanting the words, trying to clear away the smoke and fog, looking for the woman she held on to. There was flashes of light, lightening and thunder in the distance, fire and sulfur, death from above. The screaming of eagle in flight, of jets roaring by, delivering death to their enemies. Of claws and wings and blood. A smile filled with shark teeth that promised torture and pain to those that hurt her loved ones. An aura so strong it blotted out the sun, of feelings of love and lust so powerful that she would burn the world for her tony. Armies would be shattered, worlds would burn. Missiles would fly, cities would be incinerated for daring to harm her family. The armies of hell knew nothing of the evils she would unleash upon the world simply so she could return home and hold her daughter in her arms, to see her tony smile at her, caress her wings, run his hands down her hips, give her his children.

The world came rushing back Mavis, the lights too bright and at the same time to dark to see by. Tears ran down her face while her hand trembled in terror. The pain in her heart was fading, but that hole in her soul wasn't going away any time soon. She looked up at the woman across the table, pitch black eyes overlaying with the pretty blue eyes she had in reality, tears streaming freely down her face.

Mavis touched her nose, now conscious of the blood running down it. She watched as the woman got up and ran outside. What the hell was that? She never had a reading be that intense. That visceral. She sat there exhausted for who know how long until she saw Sophie come out from behind the counter.

"everyone else is gone for the night." her sister said as she slid into the chair opposite of her. "well?"

"she is death." she blurted out, before holding up her hand to stall her sisters remark. "she is death to who stands against her loved one."

"and that is..."

"DO you have to ask? Its Tony."

"shit. Are you sure..."

"Yes. I'm sure." Sophie paused seeming to struggle for what to say next.

"What do you think I should do?" Sophie finally asked.

"make friends. Have her over. She is a force of nature. Best have her on your side."

"are your sure..." Sophie asked again.

"Have i ever been wrong." Mavis asked quietly.

"no."


	7. Chapter 7 Stanley

chapter seven: stanley

Agent Stanley Farthington sat at his office in the pentagon and did what he did every day, surf the internet. The worlds most secure connections, the best satellites money could by just down the hall, and Stanley sat and did nothing all day. Not because he wanted to, but because a promising agent Stanley had been in the wrong place at the wrong time when a CIA op went sideways some one had to take the fall.

And so Stanley found him self in a dead end job. Project bluebook. Project bluebook had once been a serious program looking for aliens and espers, anything that could be used either for or against the soviets in the cold war. Eventually they found a lot of nothing definite, and lot of stuff that was might be real, but nothing firm, and useful for the cold war effort.

The project had been downsized until it was a single office, manned by a single believer until he retired and died in his bed from old age surrounded by family. Not really having a use for it, but the government being unwilling to dismiss it on the off chance that ET really was among us, the office had been kept quietly funded though black book projects mostly as a backwater station posting for people who screwed up, but not badly enough to actually warrant prison time or expulsion.

And so Stanley surfed the internet, looking mostly to pass the time, but spending it mostly on fringe forums. Most of it was crazy, no there were no Nazis submarine bases on antarctic. Dolphins had been trained by the navy, but that was along time ago and went no where.

The day passed, and Stanley clocked out, working at the pentagon might seem cool on the outside, but the reality was it was a job like any other office. You did your work, then you went home, came back and did it all over again. It was boring.

Stanley passed through the many security checkpoints and eventually found himself on the subway back to the small run down apartment he called home. It was older, but the space was nice and in city, space was always expensive. While he pay more than he had to, the people were nice, mostly older artist and has been hippies who mostly kept to themselves.

At 36 he was not yet old, or so he told himself. Thinning hair, pants a bit too tight for his taste were combated by time at the gym and runs along the parks. He was in pretty decent shape, but it really didn't show. He looked in the mirror and saw just another average guy, the kind of people that the agency wanted, some one who could blend it.

"Yay America." he muttered with a raised fist in the air as he passed the flag hung on the wall of the lobby. Making his way to his house, he flopped on the couch and ate canned spaghetti and watched TV till he passed out. Just another day.

Days passed with Stanley splitting his time between online 'research' and 'document assimilation', basically spending large amounts of time in the basement with a cell phone taking pictures of old documents. Project blue book had amassed literally tons of paper, most of it before the days if digital storage.

The basement was a good way to break up the boredom of his cubical. Endless hallways filled with shelves full of boxes full of papers. Notes from the field, random research conducted ages ago. Files on people who were suspected of having or hiding powers that might be useful. It ranged from the matriculate details on events that actually happened, to less useful stuff like LSD trips to 'some guy once said...'.

he picked a box at random from overhead, then carried it back to the single table in the room with a still functioning overhead light. She spread out the papers on the table one stack at a time and carefully scanned each one before turning them all over and doing it again. One stack done, he carefully reassembled the stack and gingerly placed it out of the way, some of these papers dated back to just after world war 2.

killing a few hours scanning a single box, he put the papers back in the box and put them back on the shelf where he found it. Things were supposed to be organized, but after years of under funding and a general lack of interest, the system had fallen in to disrepair. Shelves had broken, boxes had been placed out of order, and it would have taken a small army to get everything organized again.

He left the basement and made the long way back to his office before plopping down at his desk and setting the cell in the dock to upload the files. It would be sent to a database on a server somewhere in the building, before being sent to another server where it was turned from a picture in to machine readable texts, then sent to a third holding serve before being sent back to the first server. What could have been done in an hour on a single machine had instead been split up into several jobs that took damn near a full day.

Stanley spent the rest of the day on lurking forums, mostly in the Asia sector of the world. Google translate might suck, but the stuff the pentagon had did the same job better in real time, one of the benefits of being under the umbrella of the CIA. It didn't always make scene, the program did a poor job of translating idioms and slang, and sentence subjects were out of order reading more like yodaspeak than English, but it was something.

The usual crazes yammered away at their usual things, Stanley scrolled down, picking threads at random before looking at one that claimed to have actual video. He sat a little straighter in his chair, video evidence was either computer generated, or optical tricks, or just paint normal stuff that most people never in real life, like the drones the navy flew or the B-2 bomber. But it was fun picking it apart.

He downloaded the video to a secure server where it was scanned, the process taking an usually short amount of time. Opening it and playing he was less that happy to see the low resolution video taking from what looked like a camera crew straight out of 1990s broadcast TV.

And epic battle played out right in the middle of japan, with flying monsters and winged girls slashing and hacking, blurs of fighters flying impossible fast through the air, taking physics defying amounts of damage.

"this one is good." he muttered before running the video through the usual battery of programs to see f its been altered. To his surprise, they all came back negative. "huh" he muttered. He stepped back frame by frame to see any details he might have missed, the low resolution camera hindering the process. All in all there wasn't much to see, the frame rate and the apparent movement so fast that there was little data to work with aside from blurs. He did check the file date, noting it was only a few months old. He ran the video through another program that split it up into individual frames then did a image search for anything that matched. The process on the antiquated computer would take all night, and looking at the clock he figured it was close enough to leave for the day.

He spent the night at home like he always did, adding a few too any drinks, knowing there would be a slight hangover in the morning, but enjoying the restful sleep the alcohol bought.

Morning came too early, and he forced his tire body to get moving, setting up for a run through the park today, planning on getting to the office later and staying late. The brisk morning air woke him, the crisp air bringing new freshness to the world and to his thoughts.

Jogging by a small lake, he asked himself what would he do if he actually found something. Something real, something that could be a game changer. It was a question that had never been asked. Everyone assumed it was a dead end job, and posting for those you wanted to fade from the light. But no one had ever though it might be possible to find something.

He cut the run short and hurried to the office, looking for the small library that had never been touched on the wall of operating manuals. Dead end job or not, he needed something to keep his mind busy, Stanley had always been a thinker. Spending hours going over every possible guideline, he found that he actually had no standing order if he did in fact find something useful. It was all left to the department head, himself in other words, to 'ultilse and and all assets for the security of the nation.'.

"that is a hell of a lot of power. Did no one think this through?" he said, before realizing that when this manual had been written, there was a 2 star general in charge of the operation. But those days were long gone.

Moving back to his computer he pulled up the results from the previous days programs. The video existed no where else, with only a hand full of images matching the video, most of them from tourist post of down town Tokyo. Most of them were old, dating back years in some cases, but there was a single photo taking just a few week prior. He clicked on it to see a new article from an unknown reporter about a gas leak that had damaged a building. Pulling up the photo from the article and setting it next to the still from the video, it was a perfect match. Where as the article called it a gas leak, the video showed a white haired woman being slammed into the wall.

Flagging the name of the reporter and sending it off to the SIGINT desk, he wasted the rest of the day flipping through the scans from the day before. Theses were really old, with reports dating from the beginning of the occupation of japan. Mostly interviews with the local Japanese people, but a few pictures of a temple. Not really understanding why a temple was important, he scanned that page until he came to the last few lines. He read them again out loud to make sure he didn't misunderstand them.

"August 12 1945, reports of a single temple standing with no visible damage or radiation 900 yards from center point of nuclear bomb received. Private Mitchel Smith investigated and confirmed temple did survive. Single photo was recovered due to radiation. Pvt smith reports extensive damage and glassed earth surrounding temple."

Stanley looked at the photo again, noticing the smooth blackness of the surrounding ground, with the pristine temple grounds complete with green grass. A quick search found no results of a surviving temple, and nothing else. Had there been any records, the would have been suppressed or destroyed. Even the location of the temple couldn't be found, the the estimates of the location could be off by almost a mile. Stanley sagged back into his chair, it wasn't the first time he had found something like this, but this was by far the closest anyone had ever come to proving project bluebook was not a waste of government money and time.

A few weeks passed and the request for information on the reporters name was forgotten until it popped up in his email on a Friday. The report was brief, simple stating that there was no record, but that the name of the company had ties to the Yukuza. Another dead end. He went back to the temple pictures, blowing it up to fill the screen. He could make out more details on it, and spent an hour looking at every bit of it. He could just about make out a name on the doorpost. Playing around with the brightness and contrast he eventually got a clear enough image that could be turned into a translator program. The result was Sendo, a family name.

Doing some quick and dirty googling, he traced the Sendo family back to long before war, and found that the family still existed today, with the youngest one being a Yukari Sendo, with little more than a name. He considered sending off a request to the CIA counterparts in japan, but that would need to get flagged, it was probably a dead end anyways. Instead he searched for any relations today to the Sendo family and was surprised to find more than a few marriages with a family in states, named Hull. The two families seemed to keep in close contact, with regular trips to and from japan by members of the Hull's. He managed to track down the closest one, a Sarah Hull who was a high school senior.

"now your just reaching..." he said to himself. Thinking back to the day he spent pouring over manuals, he did remember there was a form to send off for field work. Throwing caution to the wind he searched for it only to find it still existed, and was still technically valid, even tho it was last used in 1972. figuring he had nothing to lose, he filled it out, and sent it off.

The next day the form was sent back to him, approved. Two weeks on government time and money to where ever he wanted to go to. Figuring it was time for a vacation, he booked a flight to the nearest airport to Sarah for the next day. Leaving early, he rushed home and hurriedly threw a bag together, the flight leaving early the next morning.


	8. Chapter 8 Musings

Chapter eight: clair musings

Clair spent the next few days searching high and low for anything else from that video. Very little could actually be found. If Sarah was right, and it was real, then the video was something that slipped past who ever wanted to cover it up. She spent a lot of time at the library reading up on mythology, not sure what was real and what wasn't. She didn't want to bother Sarah about it, and it seem that both girls had an unspoken agreement to not speak of the video again.

Sarah was trying hard to go back to normal, but she could see it worn on her. Little things, like the lines under her eyes, the way she smiled just a bit too brightly, the times she stared off into the distance when no one was looking.

Clair's first thought was 'cool!' when she learned Sarah was a witch. Now that she had time to think about it, it wasn't so cool. Yes you could do things no one else could, but Sarah bled like everyone else, she had family and people she cared about. She slept same as everyone else. She missed things, dropped things. All in all, if some one wanted to hurt her, it would be easy. And if the government wanted to make her disappear….

She shuddered and went back searching online, spending countless hours with google translate trying to make heads or tails of Japanese forum post. So far it was a bunch of nothing. No one seemed to be talking about it, even the company that had posted the video had seemed to cease to exist, with a single phone number that went straight to voice mail.

Some one was trying desperately to cover this up. She shuddered at the implications. People had to see it, either they were scared and didn't talk about it, or even worse, they simply didn't remember. Up until now she had always though something this big could not have ever been kept secret, but with magic being real she wasnt so sure. Still, Sarah seemed to want to pretend like nothing had happened. And she was torn between wanting to explore this newness with her friend, but at the same time realizing just how dangerous people would see this as. The world would not see a girl with fun powers, they would see destruction, death, power to be ruled or killed.


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: gamernerd6: sonia and tony are my favorite too so far!_

_demonraily: im not covering any other spawn points just yet, almost every thing else was scrubbed clean by Issa._

_sorry for the super late update,but i got a new girlfriend, her name is corona, and she is a bitch. (no, not that corona with the genderfluid hotness and the screaming sword in her back). in fact, she would not leave me alone for a damn month, but i got better. there is alot more written, but its mostly sonia and tony, i need to add in filler. also, this was all pounded out in one night back in the winter in the deserts of cali at slab city, and this is the first time since then that ive really read it. thank you for your understanding._

Tony left work without being able to say goodbye the aunt Mavis. He almost never got to see her, but tonight he caught a glance with her and Sonia deep in some of aunt Mavis witchcraft. It was something his mother very much disproved of, so he was surprised that Mavis was there at the restaurant while his mom was there as well. He climbed in the car with his dad to ride home. mom would take her car home a bit later after she cashed out the register.

"Oh, by the way, your brother is coming over for break." his dad said from the drivers seat.

"oh yay." he grumbled. The day his older brother Scott left for college was the best day of his life. They had done nothing but fight since he could remember, and it only got worse the older they got. Now he was coming back for Christmas break. Two whole weeks of unremitting torture. the rest of the ride was spent in the usual uncomfortable silence until the car pulled into the driveway.

He stayed up until his mom came home, they all sat around the dinner table tiredly eating ice cream and making small talk.

"Oh, by the way, were having a friend over for dinner Sunday." she said.

"We are? Who?" his dad asked, taken by surprise.

"Sonia." his mother said, staring at him. He swallowed the spoonful of ice cream down the wrong pipe and ended up spending an agonizing 30 second trying to breath again.

"Who?" he asked when he finally could breath again.

"Sonia. That nice girl who was sitting with your aunt Mavis."

"we are?" his dad asked again.

"well you know with Scott coming home for Christmas, I figured it would be nice to introduce him to some of the local girls."

Tony looked from his mother to his dad and back again not believing what he was seeing. He had dreams of Sonia every night since they first met, now his mom was trying to set her up with his brother.

"huh." was all his dad had to say. Tony said nothing.


	10. Chapter 10 Shift

Stanley slept little, the excitement of actually finding something for once even if it was just talking to a distant relative of Sendo making sleep hard. He was up before the alarm went off, and flagged a cab to take him to the airport. The sun was still low on the horizon as the plane lifted off, the short flight lasing only a few hours before they descended.

Actually getting to the school, he found himself standing out side, wondering what his next move was. How does a middle aged government agent talk to a high school girl about a family in another country?

"Didn't think this through Stanley." he muttered and shook his head. He wandered around the area, before settling into a nearby hamburger joint that seemed popular with the kids. He ordered food and ate it slowly as he thought the process through. His thought were interrupted by the girl herself, walking in with a friend. He watched them as they sat down and chatted as they waited for there food. Figuring he wouldn't get a better chance than this he waited till they had started eating to walk over. Half way there Sarah caught him, and so he waived to her.

"Hi, I'm Stanley. I'm a reporter and I'm following up on a story about the Sendo family?"

"she doesn't want to talk to you. Get lost." her friend said to him. He looked at Sarah, it was clear she was scared. Figuring the reporter thing was busted anyways, he went with honesty figuring he had nothing left to loose.

"okay, yeah I'm not really a reporter. I work at the pentagon, and I'm tracking down any information on a temple in japan. It has Sendo written on it, and I got now clue about it." he pulled out his DOD id and the photo and laid them on the table. "an I at least sit down?"

Sarah and the girl looked at each other, even more spooked than before. The girl opened her mouth, but Sarah cut her off instead.

"sure. But not here. Its too noisy. How about the park?" Sarah said, her smile not really covering the fear in her eyes. Stanley figured it was just being approached by a strange man, but now he wasn't so sure. This park might be a good place for them to loose him, or it might be an ambush. A cold chill ran down his spine, the same one that had served him well when he was still in the field, doing dangerous things for dangerous people.

"sure. When do you want to go?" he asked as calmly and disinterested as he could.

"lets go now!" she all but blurted out. She got up pulling her friend with her and started for the door, before looking back and waving for him to follow. Stanley wished he brought a weapon, school girl or not, this felt very much like a setup.

"I'm coming." he said with a smile as they walked to the park. The path meandered through trees and the stopped in a grove of grass and flowers. He started to open his mouth when Sarah flung a bottle of some liquid at him, soaking most of his face.

"what the-" he started to say, before realizing he couldn't move his body. Suddenly a prisoner in his own body he watched the world go by as he fell to his knees unable to move.

"Sarah! What the hell?!" the girl asked.

"he was asking question. Question about you know what Clair.

"so what do we do with him now?"

"i say we bury him."

"what! We cant kill him Sarah, that's murder."

"don't worry, he will still be alive. He'll just be under a giant ass tree."

"burying some alive means that will die, Sarah! That is still called murder.

"if you don't want any part in this, walk away Clair." Sarah said, the school girl suddenly seeming a lot more dangerous, the hard glint in her eyes telling Stanley all he needed to know.

"wait..." he managed to croak out.

"Sarah, maybe we should hear him out, before we… you know." Clair. trailed off. Sarah crossed her arms, a small ornately carved stick in her hands.

"fine." she said before starting to chant.

"uh, Sarah, what are you doing?"

"quite, this is not the kind of spell you can mess up, and im still getting the hang of it."

Clair shut up while Sarah chanted at Stanley. The circles she drew in the air with her stick turned to visible light, glyph forming of there own and staying in the air, hanging on nothing. Stanley felt his body return to him, knowing he could sit up, but unable to actually command himself to do so. The chanting finished.

"who are you?" Sarah asked, her voice seemingly far more powerful than it did a moment ago.

"im Stanley farthington. I work at the DOD. Im stuck in project bluebook. I drink too much and am too lazy to cook so I just eat frozen diners every night." he rambled off, horrified that he could not stop talking.

"why are you here?"

"because I think you might be related to the Sendo family, I found the name on a temple that impossibly survive the bombing on Nagasaki in 1945. im really hoping you are not human because if not I just told you classified information and at best im looking at 10 years in prison, or the firing squad at worst."

"Sarah? "Clair. asked.

"what?"

"ask him about he wants."

"huh?"

"ask him. What does he want? Do we even know if he wants to take you away?"

"what do you want?" Sarah asked him, that uncanny power in her voice returning.

"what I really want is to get out of this damn job. 3 years ago I was on assignment in-NOT AT ALL RELEVANT- country doing -ABSOLUTELY NOT USEFUL TO YOU RIGHT NOW- for -DEAR GOT SOMEONE SHUT ME UP- but that was along time ago. I got blamed and now I sit at a desk looking for aliens for a project that was meant to fight the soviets. Im bored as hell at my job and I really want to do something useful. I love you country and her people and I want to fight to keep us safe."

"would you kill me?" Sarah asked.

"absolutely. You, me, her, my own mother," Stanley was horrified at the words he was saying, knowing that he just signed is own death warrant, "pretty much anyone I had to to keep everyone else safe. That's what I did, do bad things to worse people so kids like you could pretend it was a nice world.". he was glad when he finally shut up.

"and if I let you go, what will you do about me?" she asked him quietly.

"try to recruit you. Im here 'cus I found that picture the same day I found the video of the battle in Tokyo. I sure its real, and if your real here, and there real in japan, that means there probably everywhere. We need people like you to let us know. Im talking and I can shut up, that alone would buy you anything you wanted. Plus, you would be under me, since there have been no updates to my projects mandate since 1951. it turns out my project has a shit ton of money. Please help me save our country."

"you know im a witch right?"

"i do now. That so cool!"

"that means I'm not human."

"so, the constitute says all men are created equal, but that means woman too. As long as you are born in the USA, your one of us. And if the courts say otherwise, we can totally arrange some accidents for anyone in power that says otherwise. Its not just he right thing to do, its also the smart thing to do. The only real problem here is your friend. You can keep you mouth shut, I don't know about her. But I don't think it really matters. If I found out about you, others will. I can say for sure no one in the us government has any idea witches are real. Please come back with me so my life wont feel so wasted."

Stanley just sat there, unable to move looking up at her, waiting for a school girl to decide both his fate and quite possible the fate of the safety of the country.

"i say we kill him." Clair. spoke up. "ill do it, and you bury him. No one needs to know." she pulled out a pocket knife and started towards him.

"wait Clair."

"you cant possible be thinking of trusting him?!"

"but if what he says is true, this could change everything. To have official protection, even if its just one agent, is huge. We spent centuries in hiding, that video is out there, others will be found. Not all of them will be friendly. Some one need to be the first to stand up and say, this is my home, and ill fight for it. You said it yourself, the world has changed."

"fine. "Clair. mumbled as she walked off.

"you are free." she said, the power in her voice fading. Stanley flexed his finger, then his arms before getting up. A witch. An honest to god witch. Who was willing to help him.

"so are there others like you?" he asked, finally finding his voice.

"sure. Lots."

"how do you know? Do you all know each other?"

"no, you can tell. You can feel it. Humans don't have yokai, its the yokai energy that makes us different."

"so If we were walking down the street, you could just tell?"

"sure. I can even tell you what they are."

"so some might even be in the army?"

"im sure."

"here is an email," he said, scribbling it down on some paper and handing it to her, "contact me from there, and only from the local library on one of their computers. Its a secure email, no one can read it, just me. Its has a limited life span, so keep the message short. We can stay in contact thru that."

"no one can read it, not even you bosses?" Sarah asked uncertainty creeping into her voice.

"nope. In my line of work, its important to not be able to be tied back to uncle Sam. Like at all."

"wow, I never met a spy before."

"you sound disappointed.

"well your, you know. Boring."

not James bond?"

"nope. You like the guy I pass and forget his face."

"that's the idea. I got to head back, ill stay in contact with you. Log in once a week, on Sundays. If you cant make it, let me know. Very important. If you go dark, things get ugly for everyone."

"sure. Got it."

"welcome aboard, agent."

"wow, you can do that?"

"sure, one of the perks of no one giving my department new orders since the 1950s."


	11. Chapter 11 Fear

_Demonrally: yeah, I dont think Sarah as thought this through yet. _

_also, the stories are more or less in cronological order, but not exactly. major events take place roughly at the same time, but its not exact. chronological takes a back seat to storytelling. also since depression is major issue, im focusing on getting chapters posted, cus if i worry about mistakes ill never post anything. im sorry for my rampent abuse of english grammer.  
_

_I survive corona. Sadly. My suffering on this earth continues. And I im sorry for the miswording, I still got to go back and edit this all. Also, but a new writing machine. An old asus laptop/tablet running ubuntu. It just feels right for writing._

Yuki found herself being a lot more conservative at work, keeping her ice magic a little less perfect. A myth was one thing, a video made that same myth something real, that was something to be feared. Snow women still had a a killer reputation from long ago, the reality was very different from the myths. But still, the fear from so long ago still lived. Now she went about her day in fear, wondering of some bright human would put two and two together and realize she was not one of them. There would be no pitch forks this time. It would be laws and prison, if she was lucky. And if she was not, then it was being disappeared off to a lab to be studied and dissected like a thing, and that was some how worse.

She slipped working on the ice sculpture she was working on, out of nervousness, the knife digging into her skin. _Calm, _ she thought. This worrying would get her no where. She still had a job to do, people who were depending on her. Yuki knew the risks of venturing this far into the human world. But it had to be done, so her little nieces back home could be away from this deadly heated desert could live their lives out in the cold peacefulness for a while longer.

She glanced up at the clock, carefully watching the time in her giant walk in freezer of a workshop until the guys came to pick up her next piece.


	12. Chapter 12 Brother

Sunday morning greeting him with the loud voices down stairs, including one voice he absolute hated. Scott was here. He grumbled and muttered as he got dressed and came down stairs for breakfast.

"Hey, there's the geek." Scott almost yelled.

"Hey Scott. How college."

"you know, chicks everywhere throwing them self's at me. Its nice to be home for a change. Some time off from the ladies." he said with a smile.

Tony really didn't have anything else to say and instead sat down for breakfast and listened to everyone else talk about Scott and his life at college. Scott seemed to take up the room and tony was ignored in the process. He finished eating and left without anyone else noticing he was gone.

Tony decided to hid in his room for the next two weeks. He started off by logging into the latest online game, grinding away match after match trying to blot out the noise from down stairs as his parents gushed over Scott. He finally decided to take a break when the sunlight started to dim. He logged out and walked downstairs to get something to eat. He rounded the corner to see Scott sulking in the living room on his phone and Sonia standing next to his mom cooking away. He stared dumbly at Sonia, her raven black hair spilling over her shoulders, that baggy shirt somehow beautiful even tho it hid her curves.

"Oh hi Tony!" Sonia said, turning her head over her shoulder. " you'r mom invited me over for dinner!" she flashed him a giant warm smile.

"Uh, yeah." he stuttered out. Scott gave him an evil smirk from the living room. Sonia went back to doing what ever they were doing leaving Tony to go sit in the living room.

"were's dad?" he asked Scott.

"doing something outside. Don't know, don't care."

Tony grunted a noncommittal reply.

"Don't feel bad you got shot down. She is way out of your league."

"that's not what happened." tony said angrily.

"yeah, but that what you wanted to happen. Get all lovey dovey with her." he said, leering at Tony's embarrassment. "its okay kid."

"Fuck you."

Scott just laughed.


	13. Chapter 13 Cold

_Demonrely: it is a mess, isnt it? this should be fun to watch. _

a week passed. Yuki was slowly relaxing again. This is not the first time a major exposure had happened. There had been incidences in the past that were swept under the rug or forgotten about quickly. She settled back into her role as the ice scupltress and started going out to eat a bit more.

The heat was still unbearable, but the summer in full swing. Cars left in the sun would kill any electroincs left inside, plastic for sale signs would be melted by the days end. Yuki had given in and turned of her hot water heater in an attempt to gain some cold water, the water mains running under the black top street never dipped below a painfully hot. Rumor had it there was a solar plant that used not light but simple heat from the sun to generate power 24 hours a day. By now Yuki fully understood why people paid her the money they did in this city of sun, heat and sand.

"I really hate the sand," she muttered to her self as she was back in her freezer workshop, "its gritty and and it gets every where." she put down the knife on the table and massaged her eyes. All the heat meant she was working less with her ice magic and more with old fashioned hand tools.

"I should charged them extra." she muttered to her self, picking up her tools again. She setlled into a calm of shaving ice flakes, her own minature snow storm. She found her place of zen again and made good progress until a troubling though occurred to her.

"you keep talking to your self and people will think your crazy." she muttered to herself.

_Damn it._


	14. Chapter 14 Stanley

It turned out there was not a lot of paper work involved with with recruiting an agent. Not for the leader of project blue book, a oversight he intended to abuse extensively. Better to ask for forgiveness than permission.

Now that he had his little green man that was really a little ordinary looking human, he stared into the mirror on his bathroom getting ready for work._ Now what Stanley?_ He thought as he was shaving. By the time he had finished shaving he still didn't have a real answer.

_I don't really know, I never though id get this far._

There was still plenty of work to do. Parents for one. Tho digging into it a little, the Hull family spent a lot of time separate from their daughter or traveling a lot. Knowing what he now knew, that made a twisted sort of sense. He had spent a horrifying few hours at the library reading into the history of witchcraft and the sheer number of burnings and killings made his skin crawl. He know this from school, but having met a real live witch…

Protection first then. The ride to work was as boring as ever, but he sat on the bus and tapped his fingers with a nervous energy. Legal protection would have to come first. And a backup plan if that failed. He wasn't kidding about getting the laws changed if some overly religious judge wanted to play the 'satanism is a threat to the nation' card. That may have worked in the past, but today most every one would be less caring about the source of her magic. They would see a real life super hero, or a power to be taken, depending. The fact that she was still in high school could be turned to their advantage. Show her off, make her look harmless, innocent. Leak some footage if needed. The pay off was to big, the risk of not gaining her trust too great. Real trust, not the kind of trust the CIA gains in foreign countries with useful people.

_Shes one of us. _


	15. Chapter 15

from the kitchen Sonia heard the whole exchange and couldn't help but feel the heat rising to her cheeks as she blushed. Yes, she very much wanted to say more to Tony, but it was too soon, too much. _Later, _she told herself. She also didn't like the way Scott talked to her tony. It felt more than just the usual sibling rivalry. Family always had each others back. At least in the yokai world. Humans seemed to be different. She made small talk with Sophie as she helped cut the vegetables. Scott continued to harass his younger brother from the living room, safely out of ear shot for a human. Sonia on the other hand, could hear everything just fine. She had to stop and relax when she realized the knife handle was deforming from how tightly she was gripping it in anger. She realized Sophie was looking at her.

"I'm sorry, I phased out for a bit. What was that?"

"i asked if you had any brothers or sisters."

"No, only child. Just me and mom."

"Single parent? Wow. And your father..."

"no idea."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I was happy as a child." Sonia said.

they went back to preparing the food. She vowed to get back at Scott some how. Tony might now know it yet, but he was her destined one. Succubi were famously protective when they were lucky enough to find there destined one.

Sophie called out dinner and started setting the table. Sonia excused her self to go wash up in the bathroom, lingering long enough for everyone else to be seated when she finally came out. There were six chairs, and 5 people total, with Scott at one end and Tony's dad on the other end, Sophie on his left and tony on his right leaving a seat on either side of Scott open. Sonia sat down between Tony and Scott leaving the seat next to Sophie empty. She glanced at Scott to see his face unhappy at her choice of seats, but she ignored him and sat down with a smile.

Most of dinner was spent talking, the conversion dominated by Scott's tale of college life. Sonia listened with half an ear, mostly focusing on the waves of darkness rolling off tony. So much unhappiness and anger was coming of of him she wanted to do something, but knew it was too soon for that. _Have to play the long game_ she told herself.

The conversion finally came around to tony, Scott asking him about what electives he took in school. She was surprised to learn tony took welding, but she figured for different reasons.

"That's so like the nerd to take welding." Scott said laughing.

"Its really hard." tony shot back.

"how hard can it be, you pull a trigger and boom! Its done."

"Its not that easy, and it can pay pretty good." Tony insisted. Scott was about to make some comment when Sonia decided to step in.

"Its okay Tony, Scott couldn't use his stick to find the weld pool with both hands and a map." she said, covering her mouth with one hand even tho she was talking loud enough for everyone to hear. Scott shut up, tony tried not to laugh, Sophie grumbled at the innuendo and Tony's dad actually did laugh.

"So I take it you know a thing or two about welding?" Carl, Tony's dad asked her.

"taking it in college. Its pretty much the whole reason i'm going."

"really, I didn't figure you for that kind of girl." he said.

"well, like Tony said, it pays good money, and its easy enough, books aside." she said.

"Books?" Tony piped up.

"yeah, there is a ton of reading and memorizing stuff to make sure it comes our perfect." she said pausing to take a bite, "I really hate it."

"Not a fan of numbers?" Scott asked stupidly.

"No, i'm a hands on kind of girl." she said, enjoying the kind waves of lust that came off of tony. She tried to ignore the creepy sexual vibe Scott was giving off. Tony felt like the kind of lover that would take all night to make sure you were happy. Scott felt like the kind that was one and done, and expect you to love him for it. Which was a really weird thing to think about a considering Tony's age. She tried to shake off the feeling of pervertedness.

"so who is ready for desert!" sophie said a little to loudly. Sonia could tell she wasn't very open about anything even sort of related to sex. Must suck to be her.

"Sure, I brought drinks for everyone!" Scott said, pausing "well, aside from the kid." Tony just sighed.

"well I guess that includes me too." Sonia piped up.

"If there is a time to drink, its at home. Tony that means you." Carl said, getting up and getting glasses. Sophie muttered something to her husband to which he replied, "id rather find out if he can handle his liquor here at home, were its safe." he said as he set down shot glasses for each of them while Scott poured some fruity flavored drinks.

Sophie finished her shot and headed to bed, with Tony and Sonia volunteering to clean the table. Scott and Carl talked in the kitchen while she and tony worked on the dishes, him washing and her drying standing side by side.

"so..." she started.

"so." he finished. She just smiled. It felt like there was nothing to be said, that nothing needed to be said. She continued drying the dished with a small smile on her face. Pretty soon the dishes were put away and she turned to the living room.

"you ready?" she asked him.

"as ill ever be." he muttered.

"Smile, you got a beautiful girl by your side to do the dishes. Could be worse."

Tony didn't say anything, but blushed. They both headed to the living room where more bottles and shots were on the table. After a few rounds, Carl headed to bed, inviting Sonia to stay the night if she felt like she needed to. Not wanting to pass this up, she was determined to get as drunk as possible to have an excuse to stay.

The three of them sat around a table, each in there own chair for a while in silence until Scott broke out cards.

"Who is up for poker?" he said, grinning.

"sure." tony said.

"I'm game." she said.


	16. Chapter 15B

Cards were passed out, with shots being bet instead of money. The first round saw three shot going to Scott, who then gave them to Tony. He manged to down all three shots some how. The next round had two shots going to Sonia, who took them herself. The third round had 2 shots to Scott, who gave them to Sonia. She downed them, then downed two more bragging that she could do this all day. In reality, the room was swimming, Tony was looking extra hot, Scott was looking extra funny, and she swore the lights were dancing. The walls may or may not have been breathing.

"next round, strip poker!" Scott said, in a exaggerated whisper. Tony just groaned. Sonia simple nodded. She was far too plastered to care. She was smoking hot and she knew it with a certainty only a succubus could have. Scott dealt the cards. Sonia won the first round, with both Scott and Tony losing a shirt. Scott actually had a nice body, a nice set of muscles, but it as a shame he was such an asshole. Tony wasn't anywhere as chiseled as his brother, but he still looked hot.

_Damn destined one. Its not fair sometimes._ She thought drunkenly, not really sure what was not fair.

Another round of cards found Tony losing his pants along with more shot all around. Tony was swaying, Scott was leering, and she was rapidly losing her better judgment. Scott made fun of Tony, and Tony shrank into his chair.

_Fuck that. Your not getting away with that, Scott._ She vowed revenge. Tony was hers, damn it. Hers.

Another round of shots followed by another round of cards found Sonia accidentally on purpose losing a round and her shirt in the process. Scott just stared at her tits in anticipation, and Tony stared at his cards on the table as if they were the most interesting thing ever. Sonia stood up to make good on the bet, almost 'fell', made a show of not being able to stand, and almost fell again for reals, this time with Tony, being the closer of the two, catching her. She sank into his arms.

"help me get my shirt off?" she said to him.

"are you sure?" he asked.

"a bet is a bet right?" she said, staring deeply into his eyes, seeing the nervousness there.

"Uh..."

"Its okay, you'll be gentle." she said, leaning into him and turning her back to him. She grabbed his hands and placed them at the bottom of her sweater. She could feel the nervousness as he carefully grabbed the sweater and not her undershirt, then pulled the sweater over her head. She almost laughed as she watched Scott's face fall, expecting her to be in just a bra or less.

"thank you." she said to tony, turning her head, there lips only millimeters apart.

"your welcome." he said, staring into her eyes for the first time. They held the gaze until Scott cleared his throat.

"oh, sorry. I forgot you were there!" she said with a drunken giggle.

"well, i'm going to bed. Good night." Scott said, then got up and stomped off to upstairs.

"well, im way to drunk to walk home. You got a spare room for me?" she asked Tony, her back still pressed against his chest.

"uh, yeah. But Scott just took it."

"oh darn!" she said way to happily.

"you can take my room if you want." he said.

"sure!" she said with a giant smile.

"ill sleep in the couch."

_GOD FUCKING DAMN IT TO HELL WITH A BITCHLING MOTHERLESS SHITSTAIN ON A MATRESS-_

"okay. are you sure you don't mind?" she said hoping he would stop being so nice and just at grab her ass or something.

"yeah." he said.

_god damn it._

she waited for Tony to get some bedding and settle down on the couch before the said good night and stumbled up the stairs. Tony's room was nice, messy clothes in the general area of the hamper being the exception. Being a bit too drunk to care, she stripped off her clothes and grabbed one of his dirty shirt off the floor and putting it on before jumping in his bed. His smell surrounded her and caressed her as she drifted off to sleep.

Bladder full she awoke still drunk and needing to find a bathroom. She got up and tried a closet door thinking it was a locked bathroom door before giving up on that and then remembering there was a bathroom downstairs. She stumbled down the stairs, ended up falling on her face, got up giggling, found the bathroom, stumbled back out, tripped on the first stair step and fell on her rear and just sat down on the floor giggling some more.

"yep, we are so not drinking again like that. Not even a little bit." she muttered to herself.

"are you okay Sonia?" tony asked from the couch.

"Oh, I forgot you were there." she said, paused for a giggle, "yes. I cant get back up the stairs. Help please?"

"s-sure." he got up considerably firmer than she and she reached out with her hand for him to pull her up. She threw an arm around him and hugged tightly as he helped her climb the stairs. At the landing she paused and turn to whisper in his ear.

"don't tell anyone about this please? I'm trying to be a good girl."

"o-okay." he stammered out.

Too drunk to care, and the scent of him too intoxicating, she leaned closer with her lips touching his ear and said, "im sorry. Your shirt looked so comfy, and my clothes felt so restrictive. Don't be mad."

"I'm not." he said.

"your such a gentleman. I know you really want to ask. Its okay if you do."

"A-sk what?"

she leaned back and wagged one finger. "you get one free question. Anything at all. No repercussions."

he paused, thinking before he opened his mouth. "do you like Scott?" he asked quietly.

"what the fuck?" she said surprised. "that asshole. Fuck him. With a broom. I don't mean to mean to your brother, but fuck him with a broom from very far away." she paused, realizing what she said, the hurried to fix any misunderstanding. "i don't mean like fuck fuck him. I mean like I don't like him. I don't want to fuck him. Not even a little bit."

"but all the girls like him."

"people like meth too. Its not a good thing. I mean yeah, he has a nice body, but he is such an asshole it ruins it."

"oh."

"and here I was hoping you would ask why I'm naked under your shirt."

"I-...uh.."

"Nope! Too late! C'mon, help me back to your bed."

she tripped on the last stair and he grabbed her hand and helped her back up on her feet. She turned to face him.

"thanks for helping me."

"Sure. Anytime."

they stood face to face, just inches apart. She wanted him. She wanted him right now. Take him in his bed. Take him inside of her, the two of them finally together, her on top of him, sliding in and out-

she reached out and pushed him away and darted into his room and closed the door to just a crack that she looked out with one eye.

"I'm sorry about that. Don't be mad at me, please."

"No, its okay. I'm sorry if I did anything-" she cut him off.

"No, you did nothing. Ill tell you later, one day. Good night." she said closing the door. She waited for him to go back down stairs before she climbed into his bed and cried softly. Her destined one, she found him. Something very few succubi ever did. And she had to wait. God it hurt. Being so close, but knowing if you take what you want you might ruin it.

She could always use charm, but when stories were told to the children, it was always of a destined one who loved them back for who they were, not because of charm. Those were the unicorns. That's what she wanted. Anything less felt...dirty somehow.


	17. Chapter 17

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ALMOST KILLED A GOVERNMENT AGENT?!" came the scream over the cell phone that was currently connecting Sarah to her mother.

"I just panicked, I didn't know what to do?" she said with a grimace.

"you could have called us-"

"I SAID I panicked mom." Sarah said raising her voice just a little too loud. Silence on the line hung in the air for an uncomfortably long time.

"well the important thing is your okay. And there are better ways of dealing with humans that going straight to ending them." a sigh, "What happened to the agent?"

"yeah, funny thing about that…" she trailed off.

"Sarah Hull, what have you done."

"I kinda sort of agreed to become an agent?" through the phone line Sarah could hear her mothers deep breathing trying to calm herself.

"Why." was the answer that finally came.

"because when I cast a truth on him, he was so… excited to see me. Not afraid, not angry. Hopefully. Like I was the key to so many possibilities. It was awesome mom. He wasn't afraid."

"Sarah, you know not all humans will be like him, right?"

"I know mom, but if its true… It doesn't really matter anyways. The video is out. That's how he found me, that and an old photograph. If he did it, some one else will too. Some place else that doesn't have the same founding ideas as the United States. Mom, if there ever is a time to show ourselves to the world, I think its now."

"but why does it have to be you?"

"I'm the one here. They found me. Why risk anyone else getting involved. Besides, if things get bad you and dad will come and save me."


End file.
